


'cause we got the fire

by peterlovestink



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Football, Fun, M/M, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterlovestink/pseuds/peterlovestink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the thing is, Connor can say no to Troye, he really can. If it was something drastic, like, taking drugs or jumping off a bridge, etc. But smaller things, like playing football – well, it seems worth it to agree just to see Troye's face lit up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause we got the fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written to this promp by anon: "troye and connor and some other youtubers play soccer/football and tronnor's team wins and connor kisses troye in all the rush of happiness or something like that. (i just want something about football, because i'm so happy that Germany won the world cup!!! :D)"
> 
> Yeah, yeah, the normal deal. And the title is for once not written by Ed Sheeran. I am so proud of myself for that.
> 
> I'm happylittleconnor on Tumblr, come say hello :)

Connor hates soccer. Or football, like the British YouTubers insist on calling it. But yeah, whatever the name, Connor still hates it. It might have something to do with the fact that it's the only sport he's actually really bad at. Might have. He's not sure. But he's pretty damn sure that he really, really hates football.

When he was fifteen and played his first and last game of football, he swore he would never play it again. And he's kept that promise for six fucking years. But then all of his YouTube friends just had to get the most brilliant idea ever to go play football while they were in Los Angeles, and Connor had already at least ten excuses ready for why he couldn't join them, when Troye turned to him.

"You are coming right, Connor? Please, you have toooo," Troye's almost pouting, like he knows Connor was going to say no, and the older boy sighs.

And the thing is, Connor can say no to Troye, he really can. If it was something drastic, like, taking drugs or jumping off a bridge, etc. But smaller things, like playing football – well, it just seems worth it to agree just to see Troye's face light up. So Connor breaks a promise he made to his 15-year-old self and makes a new one to Troye.

So that's how he ends up at a field playing football with nine of his friends who, thank God, mostly suck at the game, too. Connor's in the same team with Troye, Tanya, Marcus and Ricky, and they're playing against Jim, Niomi, Kian, Jc and Jenn.

The first time Connor gets the ball he has no idea what to do, so he just kicks it back to Marcus, but the second time around he sees that Kian and Jc, who should be their team's defence, are not paying any attention to the game, so he decides to go for it. He gets easily past them, sticks his tongue out at Jenn who's the goalie (and horrible at it, to be honest) and scores a goal for his team.

He’s soon being pulled into a huge group hug by his team, Troye closest to him, his lips brushing against Connor’s lightly, without anyone noticing, and maybe this game isn’t so bad after all.

He scores two more times, and both times Troye is there pushing his body so close to him and biting his ear or nibbling at his neck, always doing it so quickly that no one but Connor notices. And after that he always grins widely at Connor, trying to look innocent but ending up looking really, really smug.

Oh, baby, two can play this game, Connor decides near the end of the game.

So when the game ends and their team wins, Connor quickly grabs Troye's shirt by the front and pulls him close. "This is what you get for teasing me like that," he grins at the boy and then kisses him, tongues and everything, right there in front of their friends, who are all probably staring at them shocked now.

When the kiss ends, Troye stares Connor in the eyes for a few seconds, like asking for a permission, and then turns to look at the others. "Hey guys, we have something to tell--" He starts, but Marcus interrupts him.

"Yeah, yeah, you two are a thing. We figured out about two months ago. Like, how blind do you think we are?"

"Shh, Marcus, I think it's adorable," Tanya coos, making both boys blush  
.  
"Just keep the PDA to a minimum, please, I don't wanna puke," Kian yells from further away. Everyone starts laughing, but Connor and Troye just stand there, confused.

Finally Connor turns his head to look at Troye. "Well, that was easier than I thought it would be."


End file.
